Promises
by Star-Crossed Rose
Summary: Percy made a promise once. He broke it, and the person he made it to. Nico has now made a promise to Percy, and is determined to show him how promises are supposed to be kept.


**Hello, everyone! I warn you, this is a bit sad. But it's narrated by Nico, what do you expect? Anyway, this is set directly after Mark of Athena. I don't think I need to remind anyone of the ending.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series. And I don't think I ever will. Get it?**

_"The other side, Nico! We'll see you there. Understand?"_

_Nico's eyes widened. "But-"_

"_Lead them there!" Percy shouted. "Promise me!"_

"_I- I will."_

Nico was completely conflicted. He had idolized, hated, made up with, helped, and fought alongside Percy Jackson. He had seen him turn up at Camp Jupiter and not told him who he was. The last time they had seen each other, Percy had saved his life, tried to get mad at him, and made him make a promise.

Of course, Nico had also just survived Tartarus, been captured, and stayed in a death trance (in an airless jar) for six days. He couldn't think too clearly. Get the Athena Parthenos and a cave-in involved and he was pretty messed up.

Still, when Percy looked up at him from down the cliff, his feelings were the same as ever. He felt that rush of loathing, and a desire to kill this thing that had broken a promise and gotten his sister killed. Nico, as always, beat that down and told himself he had forgiven Percy. They were cousins. He hadn't meant to, and there was nothing he could have done.

_Of course, there _was_ something he could have done. He could have died instead_, Nico argued back. The better part of Nico always managed to block that voice, though.

So Nico promised, and that meant something to him. He knew it was essential to the quest and the world, but what made him carry through with it was the thought that it was a _promise_. Percy had made him a promise once, and broken it. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus, blah blah blah may not realize the significance, but Nico did. He would show Percy what a promise was, and how to keep one.

Nico knew, deep inside, that this meaning would be lost on Percy. He would not arrive at the Doors of Death and say, _Hey, Nico! Thanks so much for keeping your promise. I really should have done the same and kept your sister alive. It was all my fault, and I see now that a promise is a big deal._ This would make Nico feel better, and Nico only. It was possible that someday, someone like Annabeth would explain this to Percy, but Nico doubted anyone would ever see this as anything but doing his part to save the world.

Children of Hades held grudges. Nico didn't hate Percy anymore, but he couldn't completely overcome his grudge. He would teach Percy a lesson- not the way he had wanted to, which included fights to the death, a skeleton army, black flames from the Underworld, maybe a few accessories from the Fields of Punishment, etc. Instead, he would teach him this lesson silently. He would quietly rub this in his cousin's face. Maybe make one small remark about promises he would most likely overlook. This would be his way of saying, _See, Percy? I can keep promises. No one died under my watch._ Of course, he could never say this out loud. He had told himself he was over this, that they were on the same side.

Too bad.

Percy had this coming to him. He was in Tartarus, but Nico had been there too. Except Nico was alone. Nico had little pity for Percy, because he knew Percy could make it through. He had, after all. Anyway, the trouble they- and the world- were in now didn't change what Percy had done.

Nico would have his silent revenge.

**Ooh dramatic! And kinda sad... Well I think this is realistic. Rick Riordan has said Nico won't have a POV in House of Hades, but I'm pretty sure he associates Percy with broken promises, so he would probably think this. Soo... Enough of what I think, what did you think? Too sad? Love Nico? Don't be silly, of course you do... What about my writing quality? What do you want in the future? In other words... review (please)!**


End file.
